1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens system and a camera system including the lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an image formed by a fisheye lens has a circular shape, use of a rectangular image sensor means that the region of the image sensor that overlaps with the image is small, resulting in large regions of the image sensor being unused.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-536351 (PTL 1) discloses a method of capturing a panoramic image using a rectangular image sensor. PTL 1 also discloses use of a toric lens as a fisheye objective lens so that rather than a circular image, an elliptical image is formed on the rectangular image sensor.